tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonists
'''Colonists live in the Colony underneath London. They are hardy people who are used to centuries of subterranean living. Colonists are mostly albino, with pale white hair and a stocky build. ' History The Colonists could be traced back to Sir Gabriel Martineau and his men, who founded the Colony in the 1800s. ''This article section deals with the general Colonist population. Tunnels Dr. Burrows begins an investigation of strange palid men in Highfield, which turn out to be Colonists. One day he bumps into one at the newsstand and gets a hostile grunt in response. When Will and Chester discover the tunnel to the Colony under the Burrows house, Colonists try to thwart their plans to excavate it. A pair of Colonists even chases the two boys as they walk home from school. Deeper Coming soon Freefall Coming soon Closer The Second Officer and his family become unpopular with the Colonists because they are looking after Mrs. Burrows. Eliza's friends start to ignore her, and a horde of Colonists try to stop the Second Officer from going to church when he brings Mrs. Burrows with him. Eliza and her mother start to think of ways to kill Mrs. Burrows so this can stop. During the fight against the Styx, Drake and Chester infiltrate the Colony's Fan Stations and knock out the Colonist guard. They pump nerve gas into the air system, causing the Colonists to become sick and not see much. The duo uses tranquilizer darts to knock out any Colonists they run into. They eventually make it to the Laboratories, tranquilize the guard, and enter to blow them up. Spiral In Spiral, the Colonists's numbers begin to quickly drop, due to the New Germanians moving in and the events of The Phase. The Styx also relocated to the surface, minus a few left to keep watch over the place. Most of the citizens of the South Cavern were relocated, while places like the North Cavern were completely abandoned and burned down. The police, mainly the Second (later First) Officer, remained behind to investigate this and to take care of the rioters appearing all over the city. During an attempt to burn down the police station, the prisoners were freed to help put out the fire. Later, they, the Officers, and the remaining Colonists, rebelled against the governors with the help of Drake's party. They voted the First Officer and released prisoner Cleaver to lead them. Terminal' ''Coming soon Known Colonists *The First Officer *The Second Officer *The Fourth Officer *The Fifth Officer *Mr. Jerome *Eliza *The Second Officer's mother *Joseph *Jesse Shingles *"Cleaver" *"Squeaky" *Bill Mulligan *Gappy Mulligan *Mr. Tonypandy *Mr. Pearson *Mr. Cruickshank *9 unnamed governors *The Smith family (possibly killed, though) *The remaining Colonists of the East, West, and South Caverns Former Colonists *Will *Cal *Elliott *Martha *Sarah Jerome *Tam Macaulay *Grandma Macaulay *The Third Officer *Imago Freebone *Joe Waites *Heraldo Walsh *Sir Gabriel Martineau *All the Colonists of the North Cavern *An unknown number of Colonists used for The Phase Book appearances *''Tunnels'' *''Deeper'' *''Freefall'' *''Closer'' *''Spiral'' *''Terminal '' Category:Groups Category:People Category:Tunnels Category:Deeper Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal